Don't I?
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Takes place in S. 2, sometime after "Dangerous Laiasions" Junior and Rebeca... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Just something different.
1. Unsure

A/N: I was thinking for a little bit before I finally wrote this. I've noticed how everyone loves Krunior, as well they should lol. But, I thought about it and Junior is so in love with Kris that he's just numb when it comes to her. He lets her do anything to him, and I think this story will change that, at least I hope it will. Just somethin different. Enjoy!

He felt liberated. He didn't think he could, but he did. He had thought for so long that he wouldn't be able to do anything without Kris, but, here he was, in bed with Rebeca. Apparently he could live without her, and he could live well.

He used to love blondes. But then he'd met Kris and everything had changed. Now he was back to his old ways and he was loving it. Loving life. He was finally learning how to be independent, not rely on his dad or anyone else for anything. It was nice.

"You look deep in thought," Rebeca told him as she brought her head to his and kissed him. He didn't answer her, just deepened the kiss. He slowly brought down the sheets that were covering her body and lay on top of her. She giggled as he kissed her neck, and she craned it, giving him more access.

His kisses trailed down to her chin and chest. She moaned as he kissed her again, his tongue delving into her mouth. She ran her hands slowly down his head and let them rest on the back of his neck as he smiled into her mouth.

He lay next to her afterwards and stared at the ceiling. Rebeca had fallen asleep long ago, but Junior couldn't. He stayed wide awake. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop thinking about her. About Kris. He wanted the thoughts to stop, he wanted the flashbacks to that night to stop. He just wanted to forget her, forever.

But still, he lay there, thinking of that night when they had mistakenly made love. His mind flashed to his jacket being thrown on the floor, following her pants. He got lost in the thoughts of that night as he continued to stare.

**FLASHBACK**

_She lay on top of him, her leg crooked over his legs, his hand holding it there. Her arm was draped over his chest and gently caressing the soft skin that was there. She was asleep, but Junior knew better._

"_Kris?" He asked her quietly as she blinked a few times and continued to rub his chest._

"_Yeah?" she whispered._

"_Tonight was nice. It was-" he said._

"_Yeah, I know. It was amazing and beautiful," she said back to him in a quiet voice._

"_Okay, I'm just glad we're on the same page here," he said as he fell asleep quickly._

_He awoke the next morning to find Kris still under his arm. He adjusted to the room and finally looked to the clock, which read 8:30._

"_Oh, my god! I have to get to the club, I'm late!" he yelled, waking Kris up._

"_I forgot morning feed," Kris said getting up._

"_I'm so so sorry. This won't happen again," She said._

_He looked at her and paused from what he was doing, pants in mid-air. He couldn't believe it, after what she'd said last night, everything had been lies. He should've known._

"_Really, I am so, so sorry. It was a mistake, we shouldn't have done it," Kris said, pulling her jeans up over her underwear._

_He simply stared at her, boiling over the edge. _

**END FLASHBACK**

He shook the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to think about it. It was over, forever he hoped. He was starting to fall in love with Rebeca, and she was nice. She was a great girl and so unlike Kris. She didn't act like she knew what was on his mind as Kris did. She didn't-

Wait, stop, Junior thought to himself. Its not fair to compare them. I'd find something wrong with Rebeca and I don't want to do that. I'm falling in love with her, I can't hurt her. He looked over at her head, nodding subtly up and down under her thick mane of blonde locks.

He curled his body to fit hers and held her to him tightly, kissing the crown of her head. Yeah, I do love her, Junior thought. Don't I?


	2. Flaw

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers that told me to make this into a chapter story. I know that I do a lot of Krunior stories, but I think I'm going to take a break from that drama with this story. Maybe my mood will change before it ends and I will have Kris and Junior end up together, but, for now, this is a lot about Junior trying to figure out his life. I know that there will probably be a lot of people a little disappointed, but please don't stop reading, because other wonderful Krunior moments will be had, they just might not end so well... I hope you enjoy what is now another chapter story of mine! (boy am I gonna be buusssyyy)

He woke up the same morning two weeks later, this time in Kris' bed, in Kris' trailer. It took him a moment to process things. One he did, he panicked. He looked at the clock, which said 6:00 A.M. _Shit,_ Junior thought to himself. Rebeca had probably noticed he was gone, even thought they'd had a fight.

He looked over at Kris, who's legs were strewn in two completely different directions. She looked comfortable, that was for sure. She was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Her hand was grasping his in a death grip for god knew what reason. He carefully pried her fingers, one by one, from his hand and got up out of the small bed.

He barely remembered last night. All he remembered was getting into a fight with Rebeca and coming here to see Kris. One thing led to another, he supposed. He pulled his underwear up after he had his shirt on, and then his pants followed. He hobbled, putting his shoe on, as he grabbed his sweatshirt from the table at the door of her trailer. He got in his car, slamming the door.

He felt like such a girl. This was exactly what they did after a one-night stand. They grabbed their things and split. He should have known. That had happened to him dozens of times before he'd met Kris. It hadn't phased him one bit.

As he started the car and drove down the dirt path leading out of Raintree, he didn't really care if he woke Kris up. He didn't know why last night had happened. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't anything to him anymore but an acquaintance.

He cared about making things up to Rebeca, though. He knew now that he loved her. He cared when they had fights like this, and always wanted to make up as soon as possible. She was a really great girl, and he thought she was a little too good for him. She made him feel good. She never pushed him away, always brought him closer. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

Kris woke suddenly. She flipped around and shot straight up in bed, whipping her head around in every direction, trying to find Junior. He was nowhere. She flopped back and felt a few tears slip from her eyes. She went into the bathroom and puked, she wasn't sure why though. Probably sickness from the fact that they had done it twice in two weeks.

Junior pulled into his usual spot in front of his apartment building. He saw one light on in the apartment that was his. He also saw a shadow, pacing back and forth. _This'll be an exciting morning, _he thought sarcastically to himself. He walked in and up the steps to his door. He turned the key in it and opened it slowly, fearful of the on-coming wrath of his girlfriend.

"Where the _hell _were you!?" Rebeca yelled at him the minute he walked in the door.

"I was-" he was cut of by another yell.

"You were with _Kris,_ weren't you! What are you two _doing?!_ Having late night booty calls?" Rebeca spat out as if he were dirt, as was Kris.

He snapped. He'd come in ready for anything, but not this. For some reason, the things she said hit him like a bullet to the heart. They cut through his skin, leaving wounds deeper than anything physical. Instead of feeding her fire with an answer, he turned directly around and walked right back out. He slammed the door behind him, slightly muffling her cry of his name.

He finally saw the flaw in Rebeca. No matter how much he showed his love, she was always so untrusting. This morning was proof of that. She through angry, yelling tantrums, and sometimes he just couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle it because it was the only flaw he saw in her, and it was also the biggest.


	3. Wrong

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I just got to the end and thought it was a good chapter-ending, if that makes sense haha. Like I said, I know that everyone wants a Krunior story, and I'm starting (Key word- starting) to have a little bit of a change of heart. However, I am going to take a while for them to get there. So just please stick with it!! Enjoy!

Junior pulled into the grassy area that always helped him to clear is mind. The Meadow. He lay his head back and just sat there quietly, taking it all in. All his senses were alert. He noticed it smelled different than before. It smelled different because a scent was missing. Kris' scent.

**FLASHBACK**

_Before he knew what he was doing, he was stopped in front of her trailer. He got out of his car and went in without a word to anyone, anything. He saw her sitting at the table, reading the latest issue of Modern Jockey. She looked up at him with a perplexed look on her face. He went right over to her and kissed her, hard._

_Kris pulled away as soon as he did this. "What?" she asked him breathlessly. He just dove into her face and kissed her again, this kiss receiving a moan in response. She forgot how well he knew how to push her buttons. She felt him slowly unbuttoning the very bottom buttons of her blouse and in return she unzipped his sweatshirt quickly._

_As he continued to undress Kris, flashes of his and Rebeca's fight went through his head, plaguing him. Her throwing a glass at his head, nearly hitting him, but thankfully hitting the wall instead. Him trying to explain that the club just couldn't afford to pay her as much as before. She didn't listen. _

_They had to cut her pay. It was a lot of money she was losing out of her paycheck every week. It had been Pete's decision after looking through some papers. Junior had tried to fix it, doing everything he could, but nothing had worked._

_He tried to break away from Kris, but it was as if his face and body were glued to hers. She was like a drug he kept relapsing on. He had no idea why. She was just something he came back to whenever he had had a bad day or vice versa. He knew it wasn't love, it was lust. To him it was, anyway._

_She tore down his pants, leaving them in a pool by the other pieces of clothing. He took her jeans down and they walked quickly to the back of her trailer. He pinned her down and lay on top of her._

_"What about Rebeca?" Kris asked him._

_"We broke up," Junior said, lying through his teeth. He kissed her again, his tongue wandering in her mouth. She did the same._

_As he entered her, he kept seeing flashes of him and Rebeca together. He knew that this wasn't right, that he had done the wrong thing. When they made one, he pulled out and turned away from her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He needed it to stop. He needed these flashbacks to stop. He hated it when it happened. They always came when he had nothing else to think about. He tried to keep his mind occupied. He thought of the horse races coming up. He thought about Dani, which brought him to his father.

He wouldn't be in this entire crap-pile if it weren't for that man. He'd set everything in motion. He could have turned Tina away, but he needed a win and did whatever he could to get it. If it weren't for his father, he would still love Kris and Rebeca wouldn't even be in the picture.

He let out an increasing yell of frustration and punched his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding out of the place that held too many old memories for him.


	4. Look What I've Done

A/N: This one is short too, but oh well. I just can't seem to add any length to my chapters, I stink, lol. Sorry. I'll try to update this and my other stories by the end of the day... Hope you like it.

"Dammit!" Junior screamed in frustration as he continued to drive. More flashbacks threatened the vicinity of his brain, and he tried his best to keep them away. When he couldn't fight them off any longer, he pulled over and let them take over.

**FLASHBACK**

_She turned him right back around to face her and looked him in the eye. He, however, couldn't meet hers. _

"_Junior? Why?" Kris asked him looking him straight in the eye, trying to get him to do the same. He still couldn't do it. He would have to lie. He didn't want to, but he had to. _

"_I love you," he said simply, looking into her eyes with a considerable amount of reluctancy. She kissed him then, and he kissed back, just hoping that the conversation didn't continue. She pulled her lips away from his and smiled shyly._

"_I love you too," she said in a soft tone, just below a whisper._

**END FLASHBACK**

Guilt. It was overcoming him. He hated that he had hurt someone. He'd lied to the woman he had once loved. He'd left her. He wanted to go back and apologize, but he was afraid it would lead to something else they would both regret.

He put his head forward on the steering wheel. He allowed a few tears escape and he started to sob gently. He was hurting himself. He was doing this to himself. If he hadn't have gone back to her- The hurt he was experiencing was one that he wished would go away, forever.

It was like someone had stuck a knife in him and kept plunging it deeper and deeper inside of him each time he did something wrong. Each time he lied, hurt someone or something. He just wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to go away and get lost in something. Maybe he would go back. No, he couldn't. He wasn't backing down that easily because of a lost relationship.

He turned on his turn signal and pulled back onto the highway, his speed accelerating again. He drove around, clearing his head for a bit. He looked to the clock in his car and it read 8:30. He'd been out for a considerable amount of time, that was for sure.

Junior turned around and drove back home, well his apartment. He knew Rebeca would be at work right now. He would go and get some things for him to stay at a hotel for a while. He couldn't stand seeing her, after what he had done.

He had plans with Matt today that would need to be canceled. He couldn't take the risk of seeing Kris. Look what I've done, Junior thought.


End file.
